Why Ya Think I Even Came Up Here, Anyway?
by Jehilew
Summary: Rogue finally has control of her power, and so a visit to her favorite Cajun is in order! Pure fluff, guys, pure fluff:)


**It's just me, clearing out the unfinished stories just sitting around, taking up space and collecting dust. I have a few more mostly finished works that I've just forgotten about, so they'll probably pop up soonish. And yep, to those of you eagerly awaiting that next chapter of 'Shes Up Under My Skin Now', I'm still fussing with it, it's almost ready to go:)  
**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Rogue is practically jumping up and down. She's done it! She's _finally_ done it, she _finally_ had it, she _finallyfinallyfinally_ has control over her power!

Grinning in excitement as she leaves Xavier's office, she heads upstairs for the mens' wing. Remy isn't an early riser, but she doesn't think he'll mind the early wake up call she has in store for him. Because goddamn, he'd certainly chased her for long enough, and she'd so desperately wanted to be caught, and now, she can _finally_ do something about the weird relationship they'd found themselves in.

She giddily turns her power on and off, marveling at how different her skin feels in each state. Turned off feels free, relaxed; turned on feels tight, angry, threatening. Xavier and Jean had theorized that her mutation behaved as a defense mechanism, and due to the traumatic circumstances surrounding its manifestation, she'd been left in a permanent state of ' _on_ '. From the moment the idea had been pitched, Rogue had just _known_ it was the answer, and her progress, though slow-going and kept completely under wraps, had been steady.

Reaching her favorite Cajun's door, Rogue doesn't even bother knocking; she knows he's alone, a recent accidental absorption had told her that he hasn't brought any women to his bed (or visited any in theirs) in quite some time. She cheerfully barges right on in, startling him awake and into a sitting position, a handful of cards appearing between his fingers (where does he _keep_ those things?!), already charged.

Upon seeing her, Remy relaxes, tosses now normal cards onto his nightstand, and offers up a lazy, groggy smile. "Mornin', chere," he groans out softly while stretching his arms up over his head, his movements causing every muscle strung across his utterly delicious torso to ripple and pull under smooth, tanned skin. She smacks her lips, wondering if he's naked from the waist down, too. It'd certainly make things easier if he is, though she doesn't mind the thought of helping him out of whatever he might be wearing if he isn't.

Grinning like the cat who ate the canary, she marches right on over, lays her hands on his shoulders, and pushes him back in the bed. She laughs at his stunned expression as she crawls up over him, not even giving him the chance to recover before leaning down to kiss him.

And kissing him is amazing, of course; she already knows what he tastes like. After all, he'd been quick to experiment, and while he'd successfully kissed around her mutation a few times she'd let him try, there had been accidents, with delicious, yet disastrous results. Well, she'd thought them disastrous; he'd only shrugged and called them worth it. Which had made pushing him away that much harder, and made her positively _ache_ to give in and let him shoulder the risk he'd been all too willing to take.

Pulling back, she grins at the pure shock still etched into his handsome face. "I can control it!"

He stares at her for a whole two, maybe three seconds before snaking his arms around her and dragging her down into the sheets with him, his mouth crashing into hers. She pulls him over her, wraps arms and legs around him, and fully, _delightfully_ , confirms her earlier guess that he's completely starkers under the covers, her breath giving a little hitch as he settles over her. Tilting her head, she lets him trail his mouth hungrily along her jaw, his kisses all lips, tongue and teeth.

"Chere, if you don't want this, _me_ , might wanna say somethin' soon," he rasps over her ear, a long roll of his hips causing another sweet catch in her breath.

Rogue shivers at his words, at the feel of him, all that warm, smooth skin, at his hot kisses burning a path down her throat... "pft! Why ya think I even came up here, anyway?" She sasses at him soon as she finds her voice again.

And then he goes on to _really_ take her breath away, steals a few heartbeats, too, and then loses a few of his own before mindlessly gasping out words across her mouth that he'd never spoken out loud, words she'd already snatched up too new and too soon with those disastrous earlier kisses.

"My god, I love you, Anna-Marie..."


End file.
